1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking apparatus for panels of a computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer device includes a frame, a front panel attached to a front side of the frame, and a rear panel attached to a rear side of the frame. The installation of the front panel and the rear panel to the frame usually involves the use of screws, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.